Flip Side of a Coin
by B00M B00M
Summary: The story of how a Republic Pilot came to love the Most Dangerous Woman in the Galaxy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Darth Malak stood on the bridge of the Leviathan, a sternness creeping into his eyes as he gazed out into the emptiness of space. Reaching out with the force, he seemed to listen as the galaxy continued to live on, however, as death echoed back to him he felt the sting of _her_ absence. Revan's absence.

It had been many years now since he had last seen his old mentor . . . lost lover. . . once friend. It had been many years since he had ordered her death, and with each passing year he felt his power grow, along with his emptiness...

He missed her.

Even so, he would never go back and change the events of what had occurred, for they made him into the very creature he was today. A man who would rule the galaxy, and see both the Republic and Jedi Code in shambles. It disgusted him how they clung to their pathetic hope, and before the end he would take that too. Everything they were, everything they could be was his: He owned them.

"Can't sleep, Lord Malak?"

Behind him Saul Karath bowed. A perfect graceful motion that heeded to Malak's power, and how Karath embraced it. The Admiral knew his place well, there wasn't a doubt in the Dark Lords mind about that. Still, as he turned and looked upon the kneeling man, Malak could not help but feel a stir of regret within in the man. Regret, but why?

"No," Malak answered, then motioned for the man to rise. "It seems that even in death, Revan still chooses to stalk me in my dreams."

Karath was surprised at the Dark Lords words, but hid it well. "I see, Lord Malak."

Turning back to the dark of space, the Dark Lord spoke again. "Have you found the young, jedi Bastila yet, Admiral Karath?"

"Yes, my Lord, it seems she now resides on the ship the Endar Spire."

"How long?" The Dark Lord asked simply.

"We will be caught up with them within a few hours, then we may begin our assault. It is but a single Republic ship, so it should put up little resistence. It seems they were hoping to go unnoticed."

"Good. Now leave me," The Dark Lord said with a wave of his hand.

Stepping backwards, the Admiral did not turn his back on the Sith Lord until he was well out of the man's sight. Only then did he turn to commence with giving orders to chasing down the Endar Spire, and the elusive Bastila Shan.

* * *

WARNING...

Do not sue. Boom Boom does make any profit from writing this fic ((Although she could in fact use the extra cash.)) Therefore taking legal action would be unnessicary. All the charcters, places, and ideas belong to George Lucas, Lucas Arts, and Bioware...

Luckies.

-- Boom Boom


	2. You Know What They Say

Part One – Taris

We cannot tell the exact moment when a friendship is formed; as in filling a vessel drop by drop, there is at last a drop which makes it run over; so in a series of kindnesses, there is at last one that makes the heart run over.

-N/A

One – You Know What They Say

Four thousand years before

the rise of the galactic empire,

the Republic verges on collapse

DARTH MALAK, last surviving

apprentice of the DARK LORD

REVAN, has unleashed an

invincible SITH armada upon an

unsuspecting galaxy.

Crushing all resistence, Malak's

war of conquest has left the jedi

order scattered and vulnerable as

countless knights fall in battle,

and many more swear allegiance

to the new Sith Master.

In the skies above the Outer Rim

world of Taris, a jedi battle fleet

engages the forces of Darth Malak

in a desperate effort to halt the

Sith's galactic domination...

——

Ex-smuggler Gwen Savo fell out of her bunk with a crash and a curse – there was no way she signed up for this willingly...

Untangling herself from the nest of sheets which had joined her on the floor due to her tumble, Savo clawed her way to her feet. Explosions shuddered straight through to exterior of the Endar Spire, to vibrate across the bare pads of her feet. Somewhere down one of the many hallways of the ship blaster fire sounded, followed by a string of pained cries which only added to the chaos that hung thick in the air. _We couldn't have been engaged in a space battle with the Sith long enough for them to get aboard_, Savo thought to herself madly, looking around her quarters for some form of life other then that of her own. Despite her training, panic began to ebb into her, freezing her feet firmly in place, and had it not been for Trask Ulgo who entered not a moment to soon, she may have hit lost her resolve.

"We've been ambushed by a sheet battle fleet! The Endar Spire is under attack! Hurry up – we don't have much time," The man said quickly, a little short of breath.

Trask Ulgo was a tall man and fit enough soldier. Devoted entirely to the Republic, most likely because he had lost something to Sith, be it home, family or both. With his crew-cut white blond hair, and light blue eyes –_or were they green_– Trask had an oddly menacing yet kind look to him.

"Who the Hell are you?" Savo demanded, hands coming to rest on her hips.

"My names Trask Ulgo, I'm your bunk-mate here on the Endar Spire, but we work opposite shifts, so I guess that's why you've never seen me," He said with a short shrug, eyes glued to the floor. "Get ready, we have to go help Bastila! I know you don't exactly follow orders, but you swore an oath just like everyone else on this ship to protect Bastila."

Gwen frowned; he must have heard about the race in the docking bay7, but in her defense those guys had spiked her caffa with juma! At least that was her side of the story.

"Now, go grab your gear and get ready, we got to go!"He continued on, still unable to look at her.

Gwen's frowned deepened, _what's his problem, _she vaguely wondered as she moved to her grab her gear which consisted of a blaster riffle, vibroblade, medi-pack, and... And... Clothes. Clothes! Her cheeks colored to a fierce shade of crimson as her brain finally registered the cool draft licking its way across her thighs and mid-drift; half of her body was utterly exposed to the eyes of her crew-mate. Her _male_ crew-mate. Moving faster then kath hound on spice, Savo was in her clothes, vibroblade on her hip and blaster in hand. It wasn't like she was _actually_ embarrassed, they just needed to get off this ship. Pronto.

_Yeah, right,_ her conscience accused, _your face just turns red thanks to spontaneity. _

"Okay, let's head out," She said, after making sure her blaster charges were in place and ready to go: Nothing like running out of ammo in the middle of a fire fight to cease the heart's pumping. Literally.

Striding past her companion, Savo opened the door, cheeks still warm thanks to their sudden meeting. She never did appreciate others knowing almost as much as she did about herself, be it her personality... Or parts of her anatomy.

It was then that her comm-link beeped to life. Glancing down at her pack, she fished it from the cloth depths and turned it on, holding it out so Trask could view it as well. At a reasonable distance of course. _Very _reasonable.

The screen kicked on with a static buzz, the Sith were probably to thank for the interference, but the picture came in clear enough. Savo recognized the setting almost immediately, the myriad of buttons and screens coloring the room with small flashes of red and blue and green, as technicians furiously punched in codes, commands, and what not. Centered in the middle, a brown haired man in an orange jacket stood, his features were contorted with frustration and perhaps even fear as an explosion wracked the bridge. Even as he rocked with the shift of the ship, he still bore the traits of a man who was the only hope in keeping what few soldiers that remained alive as the Endar Spire quickly descended into total madness.

"This is Carth Onasi, the Sith are threatening to over-run our position," He said, his tone filled with urgency. "We can't hold out long against their fire power! All hands to the bridge!"

Then the comm-link cut off. Severed at the other end, perhaps by Onasi, or by someone else. Shooting a pale blue gaze at Trask, whose own eyes were filled with ill-contempt, she slipped the comm-link back into her pack. Gripping her blaster tight, she took a few shaky steps forward.

The time for rest was over. Now it was time to fight.

* * *

"Damn!" Onasi cursed as the Sith broke through the once barricaded door. With their blasters posed out in front of them as they entered and fired, not really aiming; their minds lost in an adrenaline rush of insanity as they gunned down first of the technicians who were unfortunately the easiest targets.

Unholstering his blaster, Carth Onasi kept his calm, spared a single moment to aim, and fired, covering the jedi Bastila Shan as she charged forward at the Sith soldiers. It took only moments for her to cut the group of five or so men into nothing more then corpses. Despite her petite size, and well-to-do speech, Shan was a worthy adversary. Not that Onasis himself was surprised. She was a jedi, and a damn good one too. He'd met many of the "Guardians of Peace" on more then one occasion during the Mandalorian War (And now during the Jedi Civi War.) To know that in battle they meant business.

Bastila, turning to face her newly acquired companion spoke. Her accented voice carried surprisingly well over the shrill beeps and warnings that sounded from the navi-computer as the Endar Spire continued to spin off course. "Quickly, there will be more of them. We must get to the escape pods."

Onasi nodded in agreement. Slackening his hold from around the grip of the blaster, he followed Shan as she exited through a door just off to the side of the forced entrance that the Sith had made.

Thus far it seemed that jedi and pilot were to be the only survivors who remained on the Endar Spire...

* * *

"Oh force, oh force, oh force!"

"Dammit Savo, will you quit! You're distracting me!"

"Sorry," The scoundrel apologized as she ducked beneath a fourth blaster shot which burned something awful into the wall behind her.

Gwen Savo didn't believe she was actually built for war. Gwen Savo believed that she was built for credits. And when all that remained in her pocket was lint she decided it was time to do something about it. So, she did what any attractive, young woman would do: She joined the Republic. It may seem like a peculiar decision, but Basic Training had been a riot and she figured she could just go AWOL before any of the missions got too intense. Who knew that week one would be _this_ intense.

Steadying herself, she took a Sith into her sights. Pulling the trigger, she watched with a morbid satisfaction as the blast caught him dead center in the chest. Reeling back, the man let out a cry and clutched the smoking wound before collapsing in a pathetic heap on the floor. She smiled, a dead Sith was exactly how she liked them: Motionless and not shooting at her.

To her left, Trask finished off the final man with a glorious shot to the head. Taking in a deep breath he turned to his companion who had not once left his side as they made their way to the bridge. Savo was good with a blaster, however, it was her inability (To put it plainly.) To shut the Hell up that really drove him bonkers. No matter how many Sith troopers they came across, Savo always had to run her mouth. It was like she had to talk her way through it, be it cursing or rambling. Had he not been in such a dire situation Trask may have laughed. Unfortunately that wasn't the case, and the need to blast her a good one was beginning to become more then appealing.

He chuckled light heartedly as he strode forward and began searching the corpses for anything of use.

"What's so funny?" Savo asked coming up behind him.

"Nothing," He answered simply, rising to his feet, triumphant with a medi-pack in hand, offering it to her first.

"No thanks. Fit as a bantha. Anyway how far until we reach the bridge?"

"Just a little ways around the bend," He said with a nod. "Come on, follow me."

Trudging down a lonely stretch of corridor, they were met with the low hums and hisses of lightsabers. Jedi involved in a battle. Racing forward Trask opened the door. At first all Savo could distinguish was the bright glow of two sabers, red and blue. Never before had Savo actually seen jedi, let alone a dark jedi, and here there were two – engaged in a fierce battle. For some suicidal reason, she wanted to jump into battle and join them. Gripping her vibroblade she took a hasty step forward, but was stopped by the firm grip of Trask.

"Dark jedi! This fight is too much for us," He said, speaking over the loud clash of the sabers. "All we'd do is get in the way."

Savo nodded, and watched as the jedi, female, parried and danced out of the reach of the dark-jedi who anticipated her movements with his own vigor and flair. Just on the other side of them, a pair of on-lookers, much like Trask and herself watched the battle. Waiting for it to end with sweaty palms pressed tight against their own weapons. As her anticipation grew with every minute that passed, Savo thought the battle may go on forever, but it came to a surprising end.

Due to a kink or malfunction in the wiring of the ship, an explosion erupted beneath the feet of both jedi, engulfing them in flame. Gwen brought her hand up to shield her eyes momentarily suffering from the blinding blast. Her vision blurred, then came back into focus just in time to see both jedi fall lifeless to the metal flooring of the corridor. Taking a good, solid hold of her riffle she fired three shots at the Sith trooper in front of her, just past the charred jedi corpses. Catching him in the torso, the man had hardly enough time to squeeze off a shot that hit the ceiling, a last desperate attempt to save his life. His final act for Darth Malak. Wasted.

Gunning down the final trooper was cake, considering he suffered far worse then she had because of the bright flash of the explosion.

"Damn," Trask said, eyeing the smoking jedi remains. "We really could have used her help."

"We got this, Trask," Savo said reassuringly. "Don't worry, we'll get to the escape pods. Both of us."

"First we got to get to the bridge, that's it up ahead. C'mon!" He said, readying his weapon.

Incase it got too close in there, Savo equipped her vibroblade. Last she had seen it could get pretty tight in there, and all they needed was to be cut down because she didn't use her head.

* * *

Slamming the button in place, the doors leading to the escape pods closed with a thick metal_ clunk. _As the sound vibrated back to him, Onasi leaned forward, relaxing for a moment against the consol.

"That's it, we've made it!" Bastila proclaimed, unable to hide the triumph in her voice. Placing her saber back, loosely in her belt, she turned to face Carth Onasi who had more then proven himself to be a worthy ally.

"Alright, I've gotten you to the escape pods, Bastila, now get in, we don't have much time," Onasi said pushing himself up off the console.

Bastila froze,_ but what of the smuggler?! What of Gwen Savo?!_

Remembering the Jedi Code, Bastila calmed her emotions. Savo would be fine, she was top of her class in Basic, dealing with a few Sith would be little trouble for a hardened smuggler who had seen the worst of the galaxy. Still, as she stood there, staring at Carth, whispers of the force swirled around them both, rose slightly then died back down as the explosions surrounding the Endar Spire snapped her from her concentration.

"Is there anyone else on board?" Bastila asked nodding to the console.

Onasi frowned, then looked down at the view screen, quickly checking the life support system. As he had figured there was no one left... _Wait_... Only one survivor now remained; Gwen Savo, he knew nothing about her other then that she was just a common soldier. Newly recruited.

Turning back to face Bastila he spoke. "There is someone left, Gwen Savo, she's a soldier. One of the new recruits."

"She's still alive? Excellent news. We must go get her before the Endar Spire is lost," Bastila said moving towards the door.

"Bastila," Carth said grabbing her upper arm firmly before she could go after Savo. "The Endar Spire is already lost, and you have to leave."

"But we can't just-"

"I know," Carth interrupted before she could further argue. "And I'll wait here for her. Guide her through using the system, but first I have to see you safely off this ship. Okay?"

Behind her, there were two escape pods left. Onasi could easily wait here for Savo then head down to the planet below. Still, there was something... Wrong. Very wrong. The force once again tried to make Shan see something about Onasi, but what? Darkness curled around him, not in him, but around him like a curse or bad omen. But she could not understand, and as she allowed him to usher her to the escape pod, then close the hatch securely behind her to seal her inside. She couldn't help but wonder, _should I really have remained on board?_

* * *

Trask was dead.

Savo banged her fists against the hard metal doors which had sealed closed behind her –now deceased– companion. A dark-jedi had been revealed after Trask had opened a door, and suddenly it was a whole other battle. Much more dark and horrible then anything she could have witnessed. To think, she only caught the first horrible moments of the fight as the doors closed behind Trask who tried desperately to keep the jedi at bay.

Her hands began to ache as she stumbled back from the door. Trask was dead.

_I'll try to hold him off, head to the escape pods!_

He had sacrificed himself for her. There was no time to lose. Tearing her feet from the ground, she forced herself to move at a slow, sluggish pace. Beaten. However, _the Sith will not win_, she vowed, _I will see the end of them before they can tear the galaxy to shreds! _Opening the door that led to the Star Board section of the ship, she was willing to bet her life on the fact that there were still escape pods left. She had to make the bet, it was the only chance she had left.

As she entered the Starboard section, her comm link gave a shrill beep.

"This is Carth Onasi, I'm tracking your position through the Endar Spire's life-support systems," Said the hazy image of Carth Onasi on her comm link.

"You again," Savo said upon seeing him.

"What?" Onasi shook his head. "Never mind. Bastila's escape pod is away, but I don't have much time. There's a Sith trooper up ahead, you need to find away past him..."

"I can handle him, get everything ready, and I'll be there shortly, Savo out," Said replied closing the comm link.

A bitter smile fell across her lips, _and I know just how to do it..._

Activating her stealth, Savo made her way down the corridor. Just as he had said, the Sith Trooper was there. Clad in his armor, he was a silvery unwelcomed shine that deserved death for invading the Endar Spire. However, being out of medi-packs, ill of will, and...

She kicked a small piece of debris which scrapped across the floor with a metallic _chunk_. Savo froze. A second passed as the Sith looked her way and at the disturbed hunk of the debris. Cocking his head to the side he strode over, Savo didn't move, didn't breath as he paused, his body just inches from her's. He then nudged the debris with the toe of his boot before he was satisfied that all was well. Turning his back, he then walked away with that arrogant Sith swagger.

Savo inched forward several paces, a breath of air escaping past her lips in a nearly silent _whoo._

Suddenly the Sith turned, blaster raised and fired. In response, Savo duck out of the way and drew out her vibroblade.

_He heard that?! Who in space would have heard that?!_ Savo demanded, her stealth deactivating as she sliced upwards with her vibroblade, catching the Sith across the throat with a magnificent killing blow. A lucky one, but magnificent all the same. The Sith fell to the floor with a final gurgle. Now nothing more then a silvery stain upon a once grand ship, she frowned down at the corpse.

Using a combination of stealth and brute force was probably a bit unconventional, but it worked all the same; it was safe to say that Gwen Savo was unique.

* * *

Meanwhile, back by the escape pods, Onasi began to download Gwen Savo's information to his data pad; everything he would need to know about her. He wasn't paranoid, just cautious. Really now, could anyone blame him? After this attack he'd needed something to insure himself that he could trust her for the short time that they would be together.

Sparing a glance back down to the console's screen, he watched as Savo entered one of the tech stations just two rooms away. There, she repaired the droid, activated the shields with a few repair parts and sent it after the squad that sat just outside the very door he had locked while he sent Bastila down onto Taris. The squadron was helpless as the newly repaired battle-droid gunned each of them down. Not even Carth had thought to do that.

_Impressive_. Opening the door, he granted Savo entrance and turned to face the soldier in all her battle hazed glory.

Savo was a short, stout, little thing, her bravery apparent due to the fact she was even standing on her own two feet, something that not even half the men aboard this ship would ever do again. Dark gold curls framed the woman's face as she peered at him with a weary blue gaze, still gripping her vibroblade with nothing left but her resolve, she took a few shaky steps into the room.

"You've made it!" Onasi said. "Just in time – there is only one active escape pod left! Come on we can hide out on the planet below."

"Who are you?" She asked, her grip around the vibroblade loosened.

"I'm a soldier with the Republic, like you. We're the only two crewmen still left on the Endar Spire. Bastila's escape pod is away so there's no point in us sticking around to get shot up by the Sith. Now come on, there will be time for questions later!"

Savo nodded, then followed her commanding officer to the only active escape pod. Clambering in she seated herself in the tight confines of the pod, followed by the pilot who seated himself across from her then buckled himself in.

"You should do the same," He said nodding to the seat's belt which hung loosely about her waist.

Savo nodded clasping together the buckle as she began to realize how claustrophobic she really was. Nervousness kicked in, and as it did so her outlet began to vent, thus causing her to ramble on. "Heh," She said giving a nervous laugh as she watch Onasi flip the switch initiating the countdown.

"_Ejection will commence in... Three._" Came a sickly polite voice overhead, as if Savo herself needed to be told what was to occur. Besides, did they really have to say _ejection_. It always brought to mind a gory splat, and the last thing she needed was to be scraped off one of the Tarisian roofs...

"Something wrong, Savo?" Onasi asked, eyeing her with an odd look.

...Why couldn't they say something along the lines of gentle nudge, followed by a smooth decent. Wasn't that better then _ejection to death_?

"_Two."_

"Y'know what they say about escape pods," She said nervously.

"No, what?" He asked, preparing for their launch.

"_One._"

"They don't say anything about escape pods?" She asked, her cheeks reddening slightly.

The pilot shook his head.

"_Launch proceeding."_

"Well dammit, why no-"

The escape pod gave a rattle and a jolt, as they were sent hurtling through the cold of space, then the heat of the atmosphere. Savo closed her eyes as she felt sweat begin to bead across her brow as the interior of the pod heated up. Opening her blue eyes she dared look across at Onasi who sat stone faced, with his eyes close, gripping his seat, white knuckled. The pod then rocked a second time as the Endar Spire ceased to be in a brilliant explosion that celebrated a small victory for the Sith.

Then, in the midst of her fear, Savo's world was fill with bright light and loud crash. Then there was nothing but darkness – And so there be for another fifteen years...

—Special thanks too Lucas Arts, Bioware, and Star Wars in general, also to Cortnea for forcing me to write this and post it here. Douche.—

More thanks to...

My KotOR Soundtrack...

AC/DC — Hell's Bells

Breaking Benjamin — Blow Me Away

I'm Just A Girl — No Doubt

Breaking the Habit — Linkin Park

Harder to Breathe — Maroon 5

Further Warning:

I still do not make any money from writing this fic (Damn), and the dialog, characters, etc... etc... All belong to Lucas Arts, George Lucas, and Bioware...


End file.
